


You Could Have Saved Me

by TellerOfTales



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jaune's semblance, Jaune's semblance au, One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: Jaune's semblance starts to make itself known again, though different than it did the only other time he had used it. Until it doesn't. Either way, his ability means he could have saved Pyrrha, a fact that eats away at him. A boy can only stand so many nightmares of his dead girlfriend, right? Until he meets a old couple who help him make peace with his semblance and Pyrrha's fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a [ theory ](http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/152174821728/rwby-season-4-jaunes-semblance) regarding Jaune's semblance. We only saw it a tad waaaay back in season 1 so I've elaborated on it. It basically boils down to protection of others through aura shielding and sensing approaching enemies. 
> 
> 11/11/16: I could be horrible off and Jaune could be an airbender for all I know and then this will be beyond AU territory. I could also be right. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.

You Could Have Saved Me

“That sure was some quick thinking,” Ruby told Jaune as the team limped away from their latest victory against a group of Grimm. She was using her scythe as a crutch while Ren and Jaune supported an injured Nora between them.

“It was nothing,” he grunted in reply as he shifted Nora’s arm slung over his shoulder. Really, if only Nora had listened, she wouldn’t have gotten slammed in the stomach by that damn Nevermore. _If only I had been more adamant,_ Jaune berated himself. He had felt, deep in his heart, that the smaller Nevermore they had been fighting wasn’t alone.

The feeling had followed him in his heart since they had offered to help the village plagued by, what they said, was _one_ Nevermore.  As they entered the copse of trees, that sense of foreboding grew thicker and thicker in the air around him. Only the shrill cry of the first Nevermore broke him from the fog in his mind.

“There may be more!” Jaune had cried out in warning as they charged into battle.

“I hope so!” Nora had said with a wild smile on her face as she slammed her hammer into the creature’s body. She got her wish. Just as the first one started to dissolve after Ren had run his blades along its back, the second one joined the fray by head-butting Nora into a tree where she slumped down, unmoving.

At that point Jaune saw red, both literally and figuratively. Ruby became a blur as she blazed around the hovering beast while Jaune hacked at its wings on their down-stroke and its feet on the up-stroke. He would not let another friend die in front of him. He _could_ not.   

When the Grimm dissolved, Jaune had felt empty. He wanted to do more to it, he was still upset and angry with nowhere to direct that aggression. _Breathe in, breathe out. Go help Nora._ It was all he could do, he was too late to save her anymore pain.

So their team limped back to the village to get Nora medical attention as payment for ridding the villagers of their Grimm problem. Luckily she just had some nasty bruising, no cracked ribs to slow them down. “Just keep an eye out for extra Grimm,” the doctor jokingly recommended, as though that would somehow keep them safe for the rest of their long journey back to Haven.

That evening Jaune tossed and turned in the loft they were calling home for the night. The creaky floorboards made it impossible to put his insomnia to use and practice with Pyrrha without running the risk of waking the others up. Instead, he had to lay quiet, surrounded by the soft snuffles of his teammates, as he thought of the girl who had given him his first and only kiss.

When Jaune had been trapped in that damn locker a terrible feeling had come over him. His body felt clammy, cold, and shaky, like he was going to keel over at any moment. Through the splitting headache that made his skull feel like it was about to split, he had dialed Wisse, not Pyrrha. When the called ended he slumped down in the rubble onto his hands and knees. Already the grief was drowning him, in his heart he knew Pyrrha wasn’t going to make it out of the fight against Cinder in one piece.  

 _Stupid me, stupid Pyrrha, stupid kiss,_ Jaune’s mind taunted him ceaselessly in the dark. If only he had done something instead of standing there like an idiot. _I could have gone with her, I could have convinced her fight another day, or come up with a better plan. Something. Anything._ Now though, Jaune threw himself into being there for his teammates and becoming a better strategist so no one else would have to die. Ruby may be their leader, but Jaune had taken the title of tactician to heart.

There was less to distract him now. No one to impress. No goals beyond seeing his friends all make it safely to see the sunset each day and the sunrise the next. If that meant becoming a better planner and fighter over all, so be it. He would become the best.

At night, if he couldn’t sneak off to practice more, he would run through the day’s fight, if there had been one. He would analyze where they had gone wrong, and right. Usually it ended up being Ruby or Nora forgetting the plan and getting trapped where Jaune had a feeling Grimm were. Those feelings were right more times than not.

As they continued onwards, less and less mistakes were made, but they also encountered less and less Grimm. Jaune had started to be more adamant about continuing certain directions or changing their path, even if it meant circling back around. After the first few refusals to follow his suggestions resulted in stumbling upon a nest of Grimm, his other teammates were more than happy to proceed with caution.

Sometimes they would still press onwards, armed with the knowledge Grimm were near and a keen need for vengeance. They would only do that if Jaune thought there were only a few and that they could take them. It was a strategy that worked out well.

It eventually got to the point where Nora and Ruby started to joke that he was finding his semblance. “Jaune, is your Grimm sense tingling,” they would ask if he paused. It was hard to tell if they were being serious or teasing him. Either way he would answer them.

“No,” meant they would continue their original direction.

“A bit,” meant they would continue forward, knowing they were walking into a Grimm’s territory.

“Yes, very strongly,” meant they would skirt a safe distance around the Grimm. Sometimes they would wait until nightfall, then raid the monsters while they slept.

No matter what, it was Jaune’s plans that were followed. As it grew clear his feelings were coming true as to the location of Grimm, the team was more than happy to follow his directions to try and avoid traumatic injuries. Everything continued on as it had, just with fewer injuries thanks to Jaune’s “Grimm sense” until it didn’t.

They had come to a fork in their path. To take the left branch would bring them closer to Haven while the right would lead them towards the coat.

“Which way Jaune,” Ren asked quietly.

Jaune hummed to himself in thought as he stood at the fork. He closed his eyes and envisioned taking the left fork. A small tendril of worry crept into the back of his mind, _a few Grimm that way._ No such worry came to Jaune when he pictured the right fork.

“Well, the left fork has a few Grimm. Maybe one or two. The right fork is clear.” The others came over to join him at the fork.

“If you all are up for it, I don’t mind fighting,” Ruby told her companions, giving them a chance to voice their opinions.

“I’m always up for kicking Grimm butt!” Nora exclaimed as she started to skip down the left path. Ren just rolled his eyes at Ruby and Jaune before heading after the happy-go-lucky red-head.   

They didn’t run into Grimm. It was a small group of White Fang with a large covered cart. When the team of hunters crashed out of the bushes, weapons ready, both parties gave pause in surprise. Then the White Fang sprang into action and readied themselves to defend their property.

“Wait!” Jaune cried as one of the faunus swung dual hook-swords in his direction. “We thought there were Grimm in the area-” he raised his shield to duck behind, “-we didn’t want to fight you.”

The monkey faunus just sneered and redoubled his efforts at trying to score a hit on Jaune. Around them the sounds of battle rang out. The heavy thuds of Nora’s hammer. The sharp reports of Ruby’s gun-scythe. The taunts against Ren’s silent onslaught.

As Jaune continued to only defend himself, his eyes slid over the cart for a split second.

“Ruby, the rope!” He cried out, hoping the girl heard him and would know what to do. His hopes came true.

Ruby broke from her fight and grabbed a length of rope lying coiled on the ground where it had been dropped. With it in hand, she zipped around the faunus in a red blur which left them in a dazed pile on the ground, securely bound.

Warily she stepped away and scrutinized the edges of the forest around them. Her hands tightened on the pole of her scythe.

“Where is the Grimm,” she asked with steel in her voice.

“What Grimm? What are you talking about?” A groggy deer faunus, the one who had been fighting Ren, asked.

“Jaune’s Grimm sense was tingling,” Nora offered as an explanation. The faunus looked at her incredulously, Jaune ran a hand over his face.

“I can sense Grimm and I felt that there were some in the area. Is it in your cart?” Jaune made a move to remove the tarp that covered the boxes in the cart.

Immediately the faunus started to struggle against the ropes. “No, no Grimm there,” they assured him. “We’re not stupid.” Jaune lifted a corner of the cover anyways, all the crates he could see had the symbol for medical supplies. Jaune let the fabric fall with a deep sigh.

The monkey one snarled at Jaune. “So are the high and mighty hunters going to steal our _medical_ supplies?” In a taunting voice he continued. “Oh poor us, we were attacked by Grimm in the woods but kind travelers fixed us up and gave us extra supplies.” A cold snarl curled his lip, “I _thought_ you hunters and huntresses were supposed to protect people. Guess I was wrong.”

Jaune snarled at the insults and drew his sword as he approached the captives. He brought the blade down, a hair’s breath from the monkey faunus’ arm, cutting the ropes. Before anyone had a chance to intervene, Jaune grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the cart. He pressed the sword against the faunus’ neck, enough to draw drops of blood, his other arm was pressed against the other’s shoulders, to keep him in place.

The faunus drew back as best he could when Jaune ducked his face to stare eye-to-eye with him.

“I will _always_ protect my _friends_ ,” Jaune growled out. When he released the faunus, who sagged against the cart, he turned sharply and wiped his eyes. He walked a short distance from his team and the White Fang, who were staring at him with worry and mistrust, respectively.

In his normal, calm, silent manner Ren offered his hand to the faunus still sitting on the ground. After a moment of hesitation they got up and checked their cart.

The monkey faunus grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her aside. “Can he really sense Grimm,” he asked quietly. Ruby nodded her head silently. She was just as confused as everyone else with the situation. Jaune’s sense had never been wrong before. The worse he felt, the more Grimm were in the area. He had said he had a feeling, but not strong, meaning there were some but not many. Instead they found a small group of White Fang and no Grimm.

 _Could Jaune be wrong,_ Ruby wondered. She had never heard of a “Grimm sensing” semblance, but anything was possible. Quietly she made her way over to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder in a show of silent support.

“Maybe, maybe there was a Grimm in the area. It could have been following the White Fang but us attacking them scared it off.” Jaune hummed in acknowledgment. Ruby called Nora and Ren over and told them to get ready to set out but to stay on the look-out for Grimm, just in case. She left Jaune and told the same thing to the White Fang members. No point in leaving them stumbling blindly in Grimm territory.

Not once did Jaune speak up to say that the trickle of fear that had been in his mind had dried up. As far as his “Grimm sense” went, there was nothing in the area anymore. _If there was any to begin with,_ his mind thought viciously.

Casting a quick glance behind to confirm his teammates were ready, Jaune set out along the path. He could hear them whispering amongst themselves, _probably talking about me,_ but he didn’t blame them or ask them to stop. Instead, he was keeping an eye out for signs of Grimm activity. Anything to indicate there had in fact been a Grimm in the area. So far he had seen nothing, not even tracks.

When they made to set up camp for the night, Jaune just grunted when asked if he sensed any Grimm in the area. _I was stupid to think my semblance would be something like sensing Grimm,_ Jaune told himself as he stared into the fire’s embers.

Around him his teammates tried to cheer him up, a fact he was eternally grateful for. At the start of their journey to Haven, his heart had hardened, ready to take on the world in memory of Pyrrha. Then they lost the map, they encountered setbacks, nothing seemed to be going their way. The trip was taking far longer than it should and it was wearing down on his heart. Jaune had wanted nothing more than clues to find Cinder but no one had even a scrap of information, or even gossip, to give him. That, more than anything, weighed on his heart.

Jaune decided to turn in early for the night. His wadded up Pumpkin Pete sweatshirt served as a lumpy pillow. Scrunching down into his sleeping bag he pulled out his scroll and clicked to a video someone had taken of the ball. It wasn’t of JNPR’s dance, though he did have that. No, it was a video someone had taken of him coming out in the dress all the way to Pyrrha’s beautiful laugh and accepting to dance with him. He drifted off to sleep with her happy laughter ringing in his ears.

Then it turned scornful. Pyrrha appeared before him, arrow through her heart like Ruby had told him.

“As though your semblance would be to _sense Grimm_. I’ve never heard of anything more ridiculous. Besides Jaune, if that was your semblance, you would have told me about the Dragon. Right?” Then her eyes grew large and watery. She grabbed his arms tightly, hard enough to leave bruises. “Why didn’t you tell me Jaune?” Her voice quavered with unshed tears, “I could have lived. You could have saved me.”

Jaune’s tears reflected hers. He could feel them running down his face. He woke up suddenly, _no Pyrrha._ The tears wouldn’t stop, even while awake. He covered his mouth to try and hold back his choking sobs. His chest heaved to take in stuttering breaths. The last time Jaune had felt like this was right after he had been told Pyrrha was dead.

_Dead because I couldn’t warn her about the Grimm._

Jaune didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

When dawn came he was the first one up. Rekindling the fire with a bit of red dust and packing up his sleeping bag Jaune tried to ignore his hurting heart. When his teammates started to stir, he put on the best smile he could managed, acting like the previous day and night weren’t bothering him.

He played along with Nora’s banter. He talked with Ren about aura and how it may relate to a person’s semblance. He strategized with Ruby about where to go and whether or not they needed to stop to resupply soon.

The days started to blend together. Jaune would still get a feeling in his chest that Grimm were near, and he was still right. He was still wrong sometimes though. Stumbling upon White Fang troops or average bandits, thinking they were Grimm, was starting to get more common.

Every night that they fought something, Jaune would dream of Pyrrha, crying with an arrow in her chest, asking why he hadn’t warned her. Every time Jaune would wake up and be unable to fall back asleep, for fear of revisiting that nightmare.

Eventually the team caught on that something wasn’t right. Ren asked first, about if he wanted a special calming tea before he went to sleep. Jaune accepted once, but it meant that he had fallen back to sleep only to revisit the nightmare for the second time in one night. Never again would he drink that tea. Ruby noticed the bags under his eyes and admitted she had seen him practice with the video of Pyrrha. She reassured him they all thought he was a valuable asset to the team, and that they needed him in top shape. It was Nora who confessed to knowing he was having nightmares after having been woken up by him one night. Jaune just brushed it off and told her not to worry about it.

 _I won’t let anything happen to them, not this time._ Jaune didn’t know what he had done to deserve friends as good as the ones he had but he was going to do anything in his power to keep them out of harm’s way. If that meant having a faulty, Grimm sensing, semblance so be it.

***

They stopped at a village to resupply. Ruby was running out of dust cartridges. Nora needed new socks, what had happened to her old ones was a mystery. Jaune wanted to find a new map or five at the rate they lost them. Ren said he was needing a new whetstone.

The team split up, with the promise to regroup in an hour for lunch at the local inn. It took Jaune a few minutes to find where maps were sold in the small village. The location proved to be an ancient dusty bookstore, run by an equally ancient and dusty old woman. Just as he was turning to leave, a sudden stomach-sinking feeling overcame him.

He dashed outside, dropping his sack outside the bookstore. “Ruby, Nora, Ren!” Jaune called out for his teammates as he ran to find them. He held his sword and shield at the ready, it had been a while since he had this bad of a feeling, a sign of lots of Grimm. When his teammates came into view and saw him with his weapons drawn, they hurried to meet him. A rushed explanation later and they too dropped their new goods and readied their weapons.

Nervous villagers peaked out from behind shop fronts. Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin at the tolling of a bell. Loud door slams could be heard throughout the villages. Around him, Jaune could sense his teammates shifting as they became even more alert for approaching Grimm.

An arrow zipped out of nowhere, piercing Ruby’s cape and pinning her to the ground. Quick as he could, Jaune sliced through the fabric to allow Ruby to pop back up. More arrows flew in and Jaune was forced to duck behind his shield as his teammates scattered.

It wasn’t Grimm. It wasn’t White Fang. It was a troupe of common thugs, _trying to extort this village._ Jaune was too busy fighting to worry about how, once again, his semblance had been off. He called out to his team as best he could, giving directions for them to try and corral their adversaries into the town square.

Before they could finish that task, Jaune saw something that made him freeze. The archer had stood and fired an arrow right at an oblivious Nora. Jaune yelled but he was too far to do anything. He reached out, as though to pluck the arrow from its path. But his semblance allowed for no such thing. Nora turned at his cry, only to face the arrow head on. It slammed into an invisible wall right before it pierced her throat. Jaune wanted to sag to the ground with relief, instead he renewed his attack on the thugs.

When all of them were either unconscious, tied up, or both, the villagers came out to profusely thank the members of team RNJR. Nora asked again and again, who had stopped the arrow but no one came forward. A rattling chuckle came from behind Jaune, it was the ancient woman from the bookstore with his bag of maps.

“It was blondie here who saved you girlie,” she said as she plopped the bag into Jaune’s arms.

Jaune spluttered, “I- I- but I mean- that’s not my semblance.” At least it hadn’t seemed like that for a very long time. That one time with Cardin had just been a fluke, besides plenty of people used their aura as a shield.

“Your semblance is protection sonny. I should know, my semblance is sensing other people semblances.” That last part came out like a joke, one she had told many times and still found funny.

“But I can sense Grimm, not protect people from _arrows_ ,” his voice cracked on the last word, thinking of Pyrrha.

The women tilted her head in confusion at his words. She took a step closer and placed a withered hand on his cheek. A gummy, self-satisfied grin appeared on her face.

“Nope I was right, your semblance is protection.”

“But I _can_ sense Grimm,” Jaune insisted.

“Yes, to protect your friends. But it’s not only Grimm, is it? You can sense any sort of danger that may harm your friends. Anything to keep them safe.” At her words, Jaune felt as though the arrow had pierced his heart.

 _Why didn’t I agree to practice with my aura? All this time, I could have saved her. I could have told her what was coming. I could have_ shielded _her, she could have still been here._ His thoughts were too much, he couldn’t stop the out flowing of tears.

In shock at the revelation, Jaune let his friends gently guide him from the now somber crowd. Thankfully they just brought him to his been in the inn and got him into bed. Nora sat quietly on the bed, holding his hand.

Quietly she said, “Jaune, thank you for saving me.”

Ren appeared behind her. “Pyrrha wouldn’t want you to hate yourself. She would be proud of you for developing your semblance on your own and tell you to practice it further.”

At his original teammates’ words, Jaune’s crying renewed with full force. Seeing them, alive and well, just made the absence of Pyrrha that much more obvious. He would never be free from the girl who had stolen his heart.

When he fell asleep, his nightmare was even worse than ever.

Pyrrha came to him as she always had, tears in her eyes and an arrow through her heart. Now she had an arrow through her throat too, like the one fated for Nora. Before she could even open her mouth Jaune tried as hard as he could to wake up, he couldn’t face this, her, not today.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out, her voice gurgled and blood fell from her lips because of the arrow in her neck. “All this time your semblance could have saved me, if only you had practiced it with me _like I suggested._ ” The last words she screamed as she ran at him.

Jaune threw his arms up to cover his eyes from the nightmare. A loud _whump_ followed by muffled banging and screaming caused him to lower them. Pyrrha was behind an invisible wall. His aura shield. It was protecting him from this nightmare he couldn’t escape.

He sunk to the ground and brought his knees up to hide his face. He covered his ears with his hands and sung his and Pyrrha’s song under his breath to try and drown out Nightmare Pyrrha’s screams. All he could do was wait.

One moment he was in the grip of the nightmare, the next he was kicking out from under the blankets. The loss of Pyrrha felt fresher than it had in months. Jaune’s heart felt void, he only ever wanted to protect his friends and he had failed when it mattered most, for the person who mattered most.

Quietly as he could Jaune snuck out of the inn. He knew he had no chance of falling asleep again tonight so he chose to outrun the nightmares lying in wait by taking a stroll through the village. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going and found himself at the bookstore when a light was still on. Through the window Jaune saw the old woman motion for him to enter. Heaving a sigh he did.

“Thought you’d be back sonny,” she said softly.

“Jaune,” he said in a tired monotone.

“What-”

“My name is Jaune.”

“Well Jaune, what can I do for you? You have your maps, you know your semblance, and your friends are safely tucked in bed, like you should be.”

With a self-depreciating laugh Jaune replied. “If you can let me apologize to someone I couldn’t save, I’d appreciate it.”

“I can’t but my husband can.” Without a word of explanation she disappeared into the back room behind a curtain of beads. Jaune stalked after her, frown on his face and heart prepared for a cruel joke.

A small, cozy living space had been carved out among boxes of books and knick-knacks. An old man sat by the fire, whittling away at a piece of wood. Slivers fell from his steady hands.

“Dear, Jaune here would like to speak with someone,” the old woman shouted as she approached her husband.

Silently he continued his carving. The woman rolled her eyes and dragged Jaune over and sat him down right in front of the old man.

“Been expecting you boy,” he said in a voice rough with age. “Spirit’s been hanging around all day, followed you right in.”

Jaune looked sharply between the old couple. “What do you mean? This better not be some kind of sick joke.” He stood up indignantly and made to leave.

“Boy, you wanna talk to that red spirit or not?” Jaune froze at the man’s words, he hadn’t told them about Pyrrha.

“What do you mean,” he asked again, cautiously.

“That spirit what’s been following you. I can let you talk to it. It’s my semblance you see, I’m like a CCT for people and spirits to communicate through. Here, hold this.” Jaune’s brain managed to process the last bit in time for him to catch the wooden talisman the man had been carving. Looking down he almost dropped it in surprise, it was Pyrrha’s symbol.

“Now keep a hold of that there talisman, the designs always come to me before I do this and help with the connection,” the old man instructed Jaune who cradled the wooden disk in his hands. The old man lay a hand on top of it and stuck his other out into space beside Jaune.

Suddenly Pyrrha was right there in the room with him. Jaune almost dropped the disk but didn’t for fear of breaking the connection.

He let out a choked sob, “Pyrrha?”

“Oh Jaune,” she smiled and nodded at him and sat on the table in front of him. She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek, he leaned into her warm touch and closed his eyes. Her thumb reached out and smoothed something away, _tears,_ he realized.

Through tears and half sobs, Jaune gazed up at her, perfect as the last time he had seen her. Her crown glimmered across her brow where her fiery red hair didn’t cover it. The red fabric around her hips he had mimicked fluttered in a ghostly wind.

“Jaune I know you’ve been blaming yourself for my death and I wish you wouldn’t. Who’s to say what would have happened. Cinder could have killed us both, and _then_ I would be unhappy with you,” Pyrrha said with a sad smile.

“But I could have at least _warned_ you. You were the one who told me to practice with my semblance, to develop it, and I didn’t. I didn’t protect _you,_ the most important person in my life.”

It was Pyrrha’s turn to let out a sob, “Oh Jaune.” She brought her head down to press their foreheads together. “You were the most important person in my life. I did what I had to do to protect you, and all my other friends.” Their breaths mingled in the small distance between their lips. Jaune didn’t dare kiss her, not wanting to close his eyes.  

With a small smile she shook her head and pulled away a bit. “And what if I had become the Fall Maiden, I might not have even been myself after that. Fate is a funny thing sometimes Jaune. You discovered your semblance _now_ for a reason.”

Before he could say anything she gave him the second kiss of his life. It wasn’t as desperate and searing as their first had been, but it wasn’t chaste by any stretch of the word. When she broke away Jaune wanted to say something, but no words would come to him.

Slowly, before his very eyes, she started to fade. Her voice echoed through his head, “I’m so, so proud of you Jaune. I knew you would make a fantastic Hunter.”

Jaune dropped the disk and reached out for her, “Pyrrha, Pyrrha,” he cried out, but she was gone. He rounded on the old man to demand he reconnect with Pyrrha.

Before he could the old man spoke in a voice that left no room to argue, “Now, now sonny, she said her piece and made her peace with you. You have to let her move on, and yourself. You don’t want her last wish to go unheeded, would you?” Gently, the old man guided Jaune back to his seat.

Jaune stayed there the rest of the night, rubbing his thumb along Pyrrha’s crest. He turned her words over in his mind as he stared into the heart of the dying fire. That night, he swore to himself, on Pyrrha’s crest, to do right by her last wish. He had done his grieving, it was time to move on, and it was time to _truly_ practice his semblance. Jaune knew in his heart, he would never truly forget Pyrrha and move on from her but that was ok, he would make sure to live his life in a way that would make her proud to have been his friend.              

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? Who cried? I sure did writing this. I hope I'm right if only for the high levels of sweet, sweet angst it would offer.


End file.
